Generator Rex: The Qwaser of Technology
by Rexfan1333
Summary: What if Rex was founded by Tomo and Mafuyu's father instead of Providence. Read and find out! Warning: Sasha is a woman in this fic! Don't like, then don't read! Reviews are good too. Rex X Harem.
1. Prologue

Generator Rex: The Qwaser of Technology

**Chapter 1**

Prologue

* * *

><p>It was a dark stormy night in Japan, A man was walking through the dark. He looked around and saw what looked like a boy on the streets. The man ran up to him.<p>

"Are you okay?" The man spoke, the boy was foreign and wore what looked like a red/yellow jacket, a white T-shirt and black shorts The boy opened his eyes slowly.

"H-Help..." The boy said, but he passed out. The man took him in his arms and ran back to his home.

**++Back at the house++**

He finally managed to get back to the house, he laid the boy on the bed and covered him in blanket, then suddenly two young girls appeared, the first on had red crimson hair that had two pig tails and wore a dress, then the second girl had short dark blue hair, red crimson eyes and wore a blue dress. She also carried a stuffed bunny with her. The two looked to see what was going on. The saw the boy. He had short black hair and dark skin and wore a t-shirt and pants.

"Papa?" Tomo spoke.

"Yes, Tomo?" The man that was her father spoke as well.

"What's wrong?" Tomo asked "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be alright..." The man said with a smile, then the boy eyes opened and he got up slowly. The family was shocked.

"I see you're awake?" The man asked "What's your name, young man?"

"R-Rex...I-I can't remember my last name..." The boy said while rubbing his head, the man got up from his seat.

"I got to go..." He said "You two be nice."

The two girls nodded with a smile on their faces as he left. The two girls looked up at the boy on the bed.

"I'm Mafuyu Oribe!" The red head introduced happily.

"I'm Tomo Yamanobe." The blue haired girl introduced while hugging her stuffed bunny. Rex founded really cute.

"You want to play with us?" The two asked, Rex was surprised by this.

"Uh...Sure!" Rex said with a smile.

**++Years later++**

Rex, Mafuyu and Tomo left the Church and now heading to St. Milhoilov's Academy, Rex was now 17 years old, his hair was slicked back but was still spiky, he was also very muscular. He wore the male uniform of the school.

Mafuyu was now 17 years old, her dark crimson red hair was now shoulder length, she was very curvy. She wore a light blue school uniform, black knee socks and brown shoes.

Tomo was now 17 years old, her dark blue hair was now shoulder length with the white ribbon bow on top back when she was young, she now had huge massive breasts and curves, she wore a different school uniform, with white thigh highs and school shoes.

"Man, I hate school!" Rex said with a bored tone in his voice.

"Rex-kun, you're so lazy..." Mafuyu said with a look, she then noticed that Tomo was way behind "Tomo, hurry up! We're going to be late!"

Tomo was jogging with her breasts jiggling as well "You guys are going to fast-WHOA!"

Tomo then tripped, Rex was shocked "TOMO!"

Rex ran up to her and blushed at what he saw, Tomo's butt was sticking up in the air with her panties showing as well.

"T-Tomo, you okay?" Rex asked a little worried and still blushing from what he saw, Tomo sat up rubbing her head. Then suddenly they saw a young woman with short ginger hair that had parts that was shaped like two puppy dog ears, and she also wore a long black nun dress. Her name was Teresa Beria. Rex, Mafuyu and Tomo's friend.

"Morning Teresa!" Mafuyu greeted " Are you going to be absent from school today?"

"...Didier's tulips. Liliceae. Tulip family. Species, tulip Geseneriana." Teresa said with an emotionless look.

"I see she's quite as always..." Rex said.

"Yep," Mafuyu agreed, she then looked over at Tomo " Boy, Tomo, you sure have a knack for stumbling where there's nothing to stumble over at all." Mafuyu teased.

Tomo pouted with a glare at the red head "Stop teasing me!"

"Mafuyu! That's just mean! I think it's cute." Rex said with a smile, he then held his hand toward her "Here, let me help you up!"

Tomo blushed a deep shade of red, she then took his hand and smiled at each other. Mafuyu, Rex and Tomo left to school.

**++St. Milhoilov's Academy++**

They both walked inside of the class room, then suddenly a bucket of water fell. Rex pushed the girls out of the way with him getting wet in the process.

"Rex-kun!" Mafuyu and Tomo both yelled shocked by what happened.

"Ew! Grows!" Rex yelled grossed out by the water "Who put that bucket up their?"

No one spoke, the two walked up to a desk covered in wet weeds, trash, Graffiti and nasty dead flowers on Tomo's desk. Mafuyu and Rex were shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Mafuyu yelled angry.

"Mafuyu, calm down." Rex tried to calm her down, but she didn't hear him.

"Mafuyu-chan, please." Tomo tried as well to calm her down.

Mafuyu then looked to see Hana Katsuragi, she was the bully of the school. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. Mafuyu walked up to her.

"Did you do this?" Mafuyu asked angry. Hana looked at her with a cold stare.

"It wasn't me. There were report of girls being killed in the city... and a rumor of Yamanobe being one of them..." Hana said with a look "That's probably why..."

Mafuyu glared at the girl and was ready to take out her kendo sword, but she felt a hand on hers. She looked up to see Rex with a serious look.

"Mafuyu, don't..." Rex said, he then looked over to Hana.

"What do you want, Gaijin?" She said rudely to Rex.

"Leave Tomo and Mafuyu alone..." Rex said darkly "You wouldn't want to mess with me..."

"Oh really..." A voice spoke, The three turned to see a young woman, she had pink eyes, long pink hair with red buns on top, she wore a red school uniform, black high thighs. She also had huge breasts(But not as big as Tomo's) and an amazing figure, her name was Miyuri Tsujidō.

"Yeah..." Rex spoke, Miyuri walked up to him.

"Maybe you'll like to ditch these maids and go out with me..." Miyuri asked with a blush, Rex face went red. Mafuyu stepped in front of Rex.

"You stay away from him!" Mafuyu yelled ready to beat her senseless. Miyuri just grinned and flipped her hair from her shoulders snobbishly.

"Maybe next time..." Miyuri said as she winked at Rex, she and Hana both left the class room. Mafuyu growled.

**++After school**++

Rex, Tomo and Mafuyu were now head back to the Yamanobe residents.

"Thanks, Rex-kun..." Mafuyu thanked while Tomo smiled.

"No problem, It's what I do best!" Rex said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Tomo, Rex, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Mafuyu asked with a smile

"Well..." Rex and Tomo began to think, but then Rex tripped on something. Mafuyu and Tomo were shocked.

"Rex-kun!" The two girls screamed, but their faces went red, Rex had fell on a young foreign woman with long sliver hair, she also wore a clock of some sort. Rex was also between her large chest. Rex face went red and he jumped off her. Rex noticed that she was also quite beautiful.

"Rex-kun, are you okay?" Tomo asked worried.

"Yeah, but is she okay?" Rex asked a little worried about the young woman. The woman looked to see Tomo and ponced on her and put her face between her huge breasts. Rex and Mafuyu were shocked.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mafuyu yelled as she took out her kendo sword and knocked her out could, Rex and Tomo were shocked by this.

"WOW!" Rex yelled "You knocked her out!"

"Oops..." Mafuyu said a little embarrassed by what she did.

"We better get her back to the house..." Rex suggested, Rex carried the girl and followed the two girls back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasha is a girl in this fan fic, Please read and review!<strong>


	2. The beginning

**Chapter 2**

The beginning

* * *

><p>Rex, Mafuyu and Tomo were now in the bed room with the woman they just found outside. She was still out cold from the hit she received from Mafuyu. Tomo was looking a the woman in amazement.<p>

"She's so pretty." Tomo said with a smile on her face "She kind of looks like lord Hristos in the icon."

"Tomo, be quiet." Mafuyu said as she "What kind of woman would stuff her face between a girl's chest?"

"I don't know..." Rex said with a bored tone "Maybe she was tired..."

"Maybe," Mafuyu said "Doctor Oikawa should still be around at this time."

"Sure, I'll come with you!" Rex suggested and left with Mafuyu.

**++Outside++**

Rex and Mafuyu were walking together out in the dark, Rex looked to see Mafuyu blushing.

"You okay?" Rex asked a little worried about her. Mafuyu looked at him.

"Huh, i-it's nothing..." Mafuyu said still blushing "I-I just..."

Mafuyu was about to say something but then they both saw the Church burning. This shocked the two.

"N-No way!" Mafuyu yelled shocked by what she was seeing "Isn't that the Church?"

"Y-Yeah!" Rex said shocked.

"Oh no! Oji-sama's painting!" Mafuyu yelled shocked "It will catch fire!"

"We gotta hurry!" Rex yelled as he and Mafuyu both ran to the Church. Rex and Mafuyu both stopped from the crazed fires; it was spreading like nuts.

"Come on!" Rex yelled, he then broke through the door.

"We got to save the painting!" Mafuyu yelled as she was about to grab the painting.

"**Just the painting?**" A voice said with a intimidating aura. Rex and Mafuyu both turned to see a person in a black cloak and a white mask. Mafuyu was frightened.

"Who the hell are you?" Rex yelled ready to beat the person up "Did you start the fire?"

Then the figure threw a ring knife at him and priced his arm. Rex fell on his butt and groaned from the pain. Mafuyu was shocked.

"REX!" Mafuyu yelled for her friend, she then turned to the clocked person "W-Who are you?"

"**The FAKE shouldn't be what you need to save from this Church.**" The person said evilly "**We know. The Icon that is basis for that panting...is here in this school.**"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Mafuyu yelled "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"W-Wait a minute?" Rex said with wide eyes "You were the one that attacked and killed those girls!"

"**Hehehe**...**CORRECT! ****And thanks to those girls, I was able to absorb plenty of soma...**" The cloaked person said as the person threw the knives at Mafuyu.

"MAFUYU!" Rex yelled as he ran to help her. Rex was able to push her out of the way from the knives that were coming. They were now behind the desk. Mafuyu noticed the wound on his left arm.

"Oh no! Rex are you alright?" Mafuyu asked worried, Rex smiled.

"It's just a scratch..." Rex said with a cocky smile "Are you okay?"

Mafuyu blushed and said "Yes, thank you for saving me..."

"No biggie..." Rex said with a smile, and then cracked his knuckles "Now, I'm gonna take that cloaked freak down!"

Rex then came at the cloaked person and was about to beat him up, but the cloaked person disappeared. Rex was shocked.

"W-What?" Rex said surprised at how fast the clocked person was. but then was kicked in the stomach by the cloaked figure and fell on the ground.

"**Stupid brat...**" The figure said coldly.

"REX!" Mafuyu yelled as she tried to help him, but she was then caught by the cloaked person's ring knives. Mafuyu started to struggle.

"MAFUYU!" Rex yelled, but was hurt from the hit that he received.

"**Time for you to die...**" The cloaked person yelled about to kill Mafuyu.

Mafuyu closed her eyes to not see death that was coming, but nothing happened. She looked to see Rex, but something was different. His arms were giant metal fist.

'_Rex?_' Mafuyu thought shocked.

"If lay one finger on her..." Rex said darkly "I'll tear you apart..."

"**W-What the hell are you?**" The cloaked person said shocked. Rex then pushed the cloaked person away from Mafuyu and himself.

"I have no idea..." Rex said as he looked at his giant metal hands.

Then suddenly something came at the cloaked person, but the cloaked person got out of the way in time. Rex was shocked when he saw what looked like a woman with long sliver hair that was covered in a hood from her cloak and was quite busty and very curvy. Rex was shocked.

"You!" Rex yelled shocked by the woman, the woman then walked up to Mafuyu who was still held by the knives. The woman melted then off Mafuyu's hands and she was free. Mafuyu looked up at her in shock.

"T-Thank you..." Mafuyu thanked the woman. The woman didn't say anything and walked up to the cloaked figure. Rex then ran up to Mafuyu.

"You alright?" Rex asked worried, he then helped her up.

"Y-Yeah," Mafuyu said with a sigh "But how did you do that...with your arms?"

"I have no idea..." Rex said while looking at his hands in awe "It just happened... I guess..."

The woman walked up to the cloaked person. Then the cloaked person giggled.

"**This could be fun...**" The cloaked person yelled while about to come at the woman. The woman dodged the attacks that the cloaked person was coming with, then suddenly someone came down above them. Rex and Mafuyu were shocked.

"Teresa?" Rex and Mafuyu both yelled in dumbfounded to see their friend in front of the battle.

"**Who the hell are you?**" The cloaked person demanded, but then the slivered haired woman walked up to Teresa.

"Here..." Teresa whispered as she unbutton her dress revealing her breasts. Rex and Mafuyu were shocked by what was going on.

"W-What are you...?" Mafuyu asked shocked. Then the woman began to suck on her right breast. Mafuyu's eyes widened from what she noticed.

'_I-It looks just like the..._' Mafuyu thought dumbfounded. Then suddenly the woman had a red scar on her cheek, and a huge looking scythe in her hand. She had a angry look on her face. The cloaked person came at the woman. The two began to clash with each other and went right through the roof of the Church. Mafuyu and Rex were amazed by this woman's speed.

'_Incredible..._' Rex thought in amazement. Rex then turned to Mafuyu.

"Stay here!" Rex yelled as he ran through the Church door. Mafuyu was shocked.

"REX!" Mafuyu yelled trying to stop him, but he was gone.

**++On the roof of the Church++**

On the roof, the two were going at it like a crazed beast. The woman looked at the cloaked person in anger, but then the cloaked person came at the woman; suddenly she disappeared.

"**Damn! Where did she go?**" The cloaked person said frustrated.

"OVER HERE!" A voice yelled, the cloaked person turned to see Rex with his huge giant metal arms ready to fight.

"**You again...**" The cloaked person said aggravated "**You are getting on my nerves.**"

"Look who's talking!" Rex yelled. Rex then came at the cloaked freak. but then disappeared; Rex then looked to see the cloaked person behind him and got out of the way from the knives that the cloaked person used. But the Rex was about to fall off the ledge of the Church building, but was able to grab hold of the ledge.

"**Time for you to die, brat!**" The cloaked person yelled ready to attack, But then suddenly the woman appeared and slashed the cloaked person with her scythe.

Then the cloaked person grinned under the mask and said "**I'll be back...**"

The cloaked figure then suddenly disappeared, Rex was struggling to get back up.

"T-Thanks..." Rex said as he got back on the roof. She looked at him, but didn't respond, Rex then walked up to her.

"For...what?" The woman asked coldly.

"For saving me and my friend's life..." Rex said while rubbing his head, but then Rex noticed that she vanished.

"W-Where did she go?" Rex asked while looking around.

**++Back in the Church++**

Rex came into the Church to find Mafuyu and Teresa. Rex was tackled by Mafuyu.

"REX! YOU'RE SAFE! THANK GOODNESS!" Mafuyu yelled in relief. Rex was still thinking about the woman.

'_Who...is she..._' Rex thought.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Please review!^^<strong>


End file.
